


The Royal Guard

by GalaxyPest



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Characters, Blood Drinking, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Good Jonathan Reid, Guard of Priwen - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, Post-Canon, Sarcastic Spiteful Banter, Slow Burn, planned angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPest/pseuds/GalaxyPest
Summary: The pandemic's over, but a new threat looming over London seems to be affecting both vampires, and the Guard of Priwen. Unfortunately, this means Jonathan Reid has to work with one of the most stubborn men in Europe. Not like he thinks too highly of him either.
Relationships: Elisabeth Ashbury/Original Female Character(s), Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

Jonathan Reid was exhausted.

Granted, his current condition combined with last month’s calamity had brought about a permanent state of exhaustion for the poor doctor. However, this week Pembroke had been buzzing with activity. The never-ending workload was somewhat reminiscent of those nights during the height of the pandemic, and the doctor found himself longing each night for the sun to rise so he could rest.  
He was walking down the west wing of the hospital one particular night when a voice called out from miss Jones’ old room. 

“Doctor Reid!”

He stopped and turned, popping in through the doorway to see Nurse Branaghan gently mopping a moaning man’s brow.

“Nurse Branaghan?”, he greeted, hands clasped behind his back.

“Ah, doctor, thank you –,“ she said with a weary sigh, haphazardly fixing her disheveled hair. It seemed the week was taking its toll on her as well. “I need your opinion on mister Woods here.” 

He approached the pale man with a hum. And so the work continued…

“Let me have a look Nurse.” He pressed cold pale fingers to his head which was burning hot, and coated in a sheen of sweat. “What other symptoms have- “

His question was cut off by a yell echoing down the corridor from the direction of administration.

“We need some help here dammit! This man’s dying!”

He smelt the fresh scent of blood here. Normally, that would be a signal for him to stay as far away as possible, but he immediately recognized the voice that called out and couldn’t help the nagging curiosity that pulled him into the doorway. Quickly, he scanned for heartbeats in the direction of the commotion and happened to catch Swansea hurrying down the stairs. But, no-one else seemed to be heading towards the entrance.

“Please excuse me.” He said over his shoulder to the nurse before setting off at a quick pace down the corridor. He heard Swansea’s voice before he saw him.

“Now now McCullum, please just- “

He heard the hunter shout back something intelligible as he came around the corner, emerging into the foyer only to catch the tail end of the group. Swansea was rushing after a pair of Priwen guards carrying a man between them, and leaving a trail of blood in their wake. They disappeared into the operating theatre and Swansea paused at the doors, seeing Doctor Reid approaching from behind.

“Edgar what’s happening? Can I do anything to help?” He asked in concern. The other doctor was wringing his hands worriedly but his lips were pressed into a thin line, and his brow was furrowed into a scowl.

“Jonathan.” He hummed in greeting. The taller doctor stopped in front of him, waiting for him to continue while flicking his gaze over to the doors impatiently. “I’d strongly advise that you stay out of sight of those brutes for the night. I’m sorry they barged in without so much as a warning…” He frowned at the theatre doors while Jonathan rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

“I can see his heartbeat is dangerously low Edgar, do you have anyone to operate?” He spoke the last words slowly, willing the man to see the severity of the situation. Edgar waited a moment before responding, his eyes didn’t meet his own.

“If you go in there Jonathan you know they’ll just kick you right back out, or worse…”

“I’m aware of the risk, my question was do you have someone to operate?”

Edgar flushed before replying in a stammer.

“Well, no, but – “

“I’m going in there Edgar.”

“Jonathan please,” he hissed, gripping onto his arm before he could push the doors open. The man in question looked back with a determined grimace. “McCullum is in there, as soon as he sees you…” Swansea let the sentence hang there accompanied by a pointed look. Jonathan shook his head in response and patted the man on the shoulder as comfortingly as he could muster in the moment.

“It’s alright. This man needs help, and I’m sure the guard can put aside their prejudice for a moment to save his life.”

His friend looked doubtful, but he let him through nonetheless. Jonathan wasted no time, pushing through the doors and leaving an exasperated Swansea on the other side.

As soon as he entered the room every set of eyes were glued to him. The first to react was a nurse tending to the patient; Nurse Swan. She sighed in relief, recognizing him immediately.

“Doctor, thank goodness – “

She didn’t get the chance to finish as with a flash, two guns were whipped out to point at him from the other two men in the room. Nurse Swan let out a squeak of surprise and Jonathan frowned at their reaction, it wasn’t unexpected but it was certainly irritating. He raised his hands slowly, defensively, before speaking.

“McCullum.” He addressed the leader of Priwen hesitantly. Testing the waters from their last encounter a month ago. Just as he expected, the man was still as stubborn as ever.

“Out.” The hunter snapped, fixing him with a dark glare.

And he still hated him.

“Gentlemen please! Doctor Reid is here to help!” Nurse Swan piped up, pleading with the men. The man on the table let out a low moan, prompting her to press down again on his abdomen with a bloodstained cloth that had been clutched in her hand. His comrades didn’t let their gaze wander, fixed permanently on the tired doctor.

“Like hell,” McCullum muttered in response, “send in another doctor, one less…” He paused. Jonathan had a good idea of the words he wanted to use, but after a glance at the nurse he finished with an eloquent; “Not you.” The taller man rolled his eyes and slowly lowered his hands. He tried for an earnest and placating expression, but he suspected his irritation was betraying him.

“Mister McCullum your man is fading fast. He needs to be treated now and I’m afraid you have no other option.” The hunter seemed to hesitate, but he was still glaring at him. Jonathan crossed his arms impatiently. “Unless you’d rather do it yourself?” he added in a huff.

With an irritated growl the other man finally relented, lowering his gun and gesturing for his friend to do the same.

“Clear out nurse.”

“Excuse me, you can’t just…” Jonathan trailed off as Nurse Swan was already disappearing through the doors, going as fast as she could without running. “Never mind.” He closed his eyes for just as second and let out a tense breath. Now he had to focus.  
He felt himself switch into ‘doctor-mode’ as his sister used to so-lovingly call it, as he paced to the sink and slipped on a pair of gloves.

“You there, far side of the table.” He barked out, startling the younger-looking guard who replied hesitantly.

“Yes sir? I uhh, mean umm…” Jonathan guessed he was getting a disapproving look from his leader. He didn’t wait for him to finish.

“I need you to continue applying pressure to the wound. It’s abdominal so it may be difficult.” He picked up a syringe from the bench, examining it closely. “But, the most important thing right now is to stop the bleeding.” He turned from the sink to see the man looking over at his leader for guidance. McCullum was still watching Reid with an agitated grimace, but looked over to nod at the guard.

“Do as he says Dawson.”

The man; Dawson, wasted no time after that. Putting both hands on the rag that now sat atop the patient’s stomach and applying enough pressure to slow the bleeding.

“What now leech?” McCullum spat. Jonathan noticed he hadn’t holstered his pistol, it sat resting at his side, ready in-hand.

“I need your flask.” He chose to ignore the insult, instead reaching out a hand expectedly and keeping a close eye on the patient who was becoming quieter and more still by the minute.

“What?”

“Your flask.” He repeated in annoyance. “I need alcohol to clean this syringe so I can get a blood sample from the patient.”

“The hell you need a blood sample for?” The other guard said with a wince as he pushed down more firmly onto the wound.

“Just who the fuck do you think I am Reid?” McCullum shot back accompanied by a deadly glare, “Some drunken dock worker?”

If looks could kill…

“Sorry.” Jonathan was taken aback momentarily, blinking in surprise. “I just assumed… never mind. Mister Dawson!” He turned to the other man instead, feeling his cheeks warm with embarrassment. For what reason, he wasn’t entirely sure. “Can you run up the hall to the storage room? There should be some rubbing alcohol there.”

With another wary nod from his leader, the man obeyed. Taking his leave, he dashed out of the room, leaving the cloth on the patient’s body. The doctor instinctively came forward quickly to take over the compression, but this turned out to be a mistake for two reasons.

The first was the smell of blood and its warmth beneath his hands. Now so tantalizingly close it was intoxicating, blanketing his senses. He had to stop himself from leaning closer over the man’s body, there was so much of it…

The other reason followed a second after these thoughts ran through his head as he felt cold metal against the nape of his neck.

“I can tolerate you treating my men doctor,” the hunter growled from behind him. Jonathan focused on his voice, keeping pressure on the wound, “but don’t let my cooperation fool you into thinking I won’t do my duty if needed.”

Jonathan squeezed his eyes shut and breathed through his mouth. The man irritated him to no end with his persistent, blind hatred. But, the threat of being shot in the back of the head did drive the bloodlust out of his mind, and he was sure the hunter would be infuriated at the fact that he was helping the doctor.

“Thank you, McCullum.” He breathed in reply, then glanced back to catch him scowl in confusion with mild amusement. Before he could give a sharp retort, the other guard flew back into the room, breathless, with a small bottle filled with clear liquid pinched carefully between a thumb and forefinger.

“Had to… run upstairs…” He began, huffing for breath, before noticing the gun. “…what – “ 

“McCullum.” Jonathan took one hand off the wound to tug at the man’s sleeve insistently. He flinched in surprise, giving him a wary look until he realized the doctor was trying to back away from the body. He pocketed the gun and placed a hand on the bandage, still keeping an eye on Reid who quickly left the table and snatched the vial from Dawson’s hands, setting to work on cleaning the syringe.

“Why do you even need that doc?” Dawson had evidently regained his breath and now spoke with wary curiosity. Jonathan felt a smile tug at his lips seeing McCullum shoot the younger man a scolding glare, and chose to oblige.

“I need a sample of his blood for a cross-match before I can begin a transfusion.” He approached the body, giving the syringe a final check as he explained.

“A what?”

“Hold him still please McCullum.”

Surprisingly the hunter did as he was asked, pinning down the man’s shoulder and wrist while Jonathan inserted the needle into him forearm. Drawing out the blood, with his lips pressed into a thin line. McCullum’s eyes followed him as he returned to the bench, depositing a sample into a petri dish and collecting another syringe to quickly clean.

“Now I know how this is going to sound,” he explained hurriedly and turned to face the men with an uneasy look, “but, I’m going to need a sample from the both of you to determine who the donor should be.”

“Sample?”

“Donor?”

McCullum’s tone was naturally more aggressive.

“Yes.” Reid quirked an eyebrow. “I can’t say I’m in any position to volunteer myself.”

Both of the guards looked uncomfortable with the proposition, but he didn’t have time to gently coerce them into it.

“If we don’t get blood into your man here, he will die.” He stated and moved for McCullum first who stood closer, still holding the cloth on the man’s abdomen. The hunter reached for his gun with one hand immediately.

“Don’t even think about it leech.” He ground out with a snarl.

“Oh please.” Jonathan rolled his eyes, “Don’t be so dramatic McCullum it’s just a blood sample, if I attack you Dawson here can shoot me. Does that make you feel better?”

He put the gun down with a snort.

“Fine… you heard him Dawson.”

“Yes sir.” The man chirped back, hand ready on his holster. Reid held out his left hand expectantly, syringe poised in his right. McCullum was rolling up his sleeve quickly, but not without shooting a grimace at the needle.

“If you’re afraid of needles I can – “

“I’m fine.” He snapped and shoved his forearm towards the doctor. “Just get it over with.”

Johnathan raised his eyebrows, “as you wish.” He reached out and cupped his left hand underneath the man’s arm, who flinched away as his fingers touched his skin. “Sorry, I know they are cold.”

“Fuck!” The hunter swore as Reid pierced his arm with the syringe, choosing to look away rather than at the blood now welling from the site. Jonathan stilled. As he watched a drop slide down McCullum’s arm. He forced himself to lean back, wetting his lips and looking instead to the wounded guard who was now still on the table.

He must be more tired than he thought.

“That should suffice.” Jonathan breathed as he removed the syringe delicately, now full of blood. McCullum wiped his arm with a frown while the doctor moved back to the bench. “Alright…” he murmured and turned to face the other man with a clean syringe and dry smile, “your turn mister Dawson.”

When the cross-match had shown that McCullum’s blood wouldn’t be suitable for a transfusion he had let go off a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. Now, more focused and less tense, he was setting up Dawson on an elevated table next to the patient. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to share the same aversion to needles that his leader did.

“How much are you gonna take out of me Doctor Reid?” The man asked, squirming nervously on the cold flat table. Jonathan had his back to him, lips pursed as he inserted the other end of the needle into the patient’s arm.

“Not much, but enough to make you feel a bit woozy,” he sighed and stood back up, scrutinizing the gaping wound with a frown. “For now, just stay still, I’ll have to inspect the wound for lacerations.”

McCullum stood up a bit straighter at that, eyeing him warily from the head of the table. Johnathan ignored him and instead tied a makeshift mask around his mouth and nose, keeping both eyes glued to the surgical tools at his side. Carefully, he removed the mess of bloody bandages and peered instead into the bloody mess in the man’s abdomen. His breath hitched as the raw smell hit him full-on and he closed his eyes, gritting his teeth to focus.

“Reid…?” The hunter warned apprehensively. Jonathan opened his eyes again to see him glaring, one hand on his holster.

“McCullum,” he hissed as he let out a tight breath. The other man’s hackles raised and his fingers wrapped around the pistol’s handle, ready to draw. Jonathan shook his head, as if that would help him to focus, “I need you to talk.”

“What?”

“This man.” He cleared his throat. “Who is he? What happened?”

“None of your business leech.”

His patience was really starting to wear thin.

“Geoffrey! I need something else to concentrate on while I perform on this man for goodness sake!” He looked up from what he was doing to fix the man with a glare. McCullum’s face hardened. “I thought it would be in your best interests as well, but apparently not! Because you’re too pig-headed to see that I – “

“His name’s Williams.”

“I – “Jonathan exhaled. “What?”

“You know Dawson’s name, figure there’s not much point hiding his.” McCullum grumbled; arms folded as if daring the doctor to push some more. So, instead he stayed quiet, looking back down at the wound to work as the man continued.  
“We were patrolling along the west of Whitechapel when some leeches attacked us, just three of them, we thought they were hardly worth the trouble…” The silence was palpable after that, he supposed McCullum was debating about what he could reveal to another vampire, even one that was saving one of his men’s lives. “Something about their eyes were strange.” He finally relented. Jonathan glanced up with a curious look.

“Vampire eyes are often peculiar looking… to put it mildly,” he mused, looking down again and searching along the man’s exposed gut lining for any cuts, “they differ depending on the individual.”

“You think I don’t know that Reid? I’ve been learning about you blood drinkers longer than you’ve been one,” the hunter snapped back, but Jonathan could hear his heart beating faster. The sight had obviously troubled him deeply. “These one’s eyes were red, but they fucking glowed.”

“Like light bulbs,” Dawson hummed from the table, both of the men jumped. The doctor had honestly forgotten he was here. “Blood red light bulbs...”

“Glowing red eyes…” Jonathan eventually replied in a thoughtful murmur, stepping back from the body as he did. “I’ve never heard of such a thing. Your man here, Williams, looks like he’s going to be alright though.” He walked over to the sink to prepare a bowl of warm water. “Providing he doesn’t contract an infection of course. All that’s left is a wash to clean the site, then, I must insist you leave him here to heal.”

“Aren’t—aren’tcha—” Dawson sat up shakily, leaning on an elbow propped underneath him. “Aren’t ya gonna sew him up doc?”

“Stitching the wound closed is unnecessary and would cause further bleeding, which is the last thing Mister Williams needs right now.” He explained, finishing up and walking over with the bowl. He placed it on the table before gently removing the needle from both of the men’s forearms. “He should be fine as long as he remains in a sterile environment, and we’ll close him up in a couple days’ time, once he’s regained his health.

“Keep him here?” McCullum scoffed, “Sure.”

Jonathan shook his head in exasperation, not looking at the man and instead getting to work with the wash. “Honestly, how many times will you make me say that I mean you no harm.” He paused to look up with a cynical scowl, hands still in amongst the patient’s organs. “Or do you really think that if you kept him in Priwen headquarters with an open abdomen he would come back disease free?”

“S’pretty clean…” Dawson mumbled. McCullum shot him a look that said ‘please shut up’.

“Fine. But he’s gonna have two of my men by his bed at all times, got it Reid?”

“If you must.” He sighed as he drained William’s wound slowly, trying not to get the bloody water everywhere. When he finally finished, he covered the wound and removed his mask and gloves, placing them in the sink to be disposed of properly later. Then, he turned back to McCullum and the other guard, thinking carefully. “Those skals you were talking about-- I assume they were skals.”

“Skals?”

“Lesser leeches.” McCullum explained with a smirk, causing Jonathan to roll his eyes.

“Right. Apart from the… glowing eyes, how did some ‘lesser leeches’ get the best of the great Geoffrey McCullum?” He smirked right back at the man.

The hunter frowned, arms folded. “They acted strange, attacked us in a group.”

“What do you mean?”

“They moved smart.” Dawson piped in, hopping down from the table, “It was bloody scary too.”

“That certainly sounds worth investigating,” Jonathan mused, “have you come across any other skals exhibiting the same behavior?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

Both the men had spoken in unison, but a scowl from Dawson’s leader quickly shut him up.

“Ah,” Jonathan sighed deeply, “well, I was going to offer my services in this investigation, but I see now that that isn’t necessary.”

McCullum nodded in agreement, “I’m not saying I don’t appreciate what you’ve done here today Doctor, even though it was just your job—”

Jonathan furrowed his brow at the snide remark, “Yes, I feel greatly appreciated.”

“Point is,” he continued as if he hadn’t heard and picked up Dawson’s coat, handing it to the man, “I think it best we both stick to our own business, now that the pandemic’s over.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Jonathan wasn’t sure he fully meant that, the Guard of Priwen was a great asset especially considering that this threat seemed to be feral vampires. But he was already exhausted, and now thoroughly irritated by the man’s relentless, suspicious glare. As if it was him behind the attacks… he didn’t honestly think he was behind this, did he?

“My men will arrive tomorrow night.” McCullum said, casting one final look at Williams, and one final glare at the doctor before heading for the door.

“Goodbye Mister McCullum.” He replied dryly and stifled a yawn as he watched him go. The sun must be almost up by now.

“Swansea.” He heard the hunter mutter as the door swung closed, the administrator must’ve been waiting outside. He wondered if he’d been listening in.

“Mister McCullum.” Edgar all but spat at the retreating form of the hunter just as Jonathan stepped out to join him. “I don’t know how you can stand the man Jonathan.”

“It’s the job of a doctor to put up with difficult patients Edgar,” he said with a wry smile, “now if you excuse me, I’m off to take some well-deserved rest if I may say.”

“Wait Jonathan.” Edgar moved in front of the man, forcing him to stop. “What are we going to do about those skals? With the glowing eyes?”

“I believe the ‘glowing’ was an exaggeration,” he said with a yawn, “and I will investigate tomorrow night. Don’t worry, I’m sure someone knows what this is about.” He patted the man on the shoulder in reassurance and gently moved him to the side in the process, walking once more towards the stairs and more importantly; his bed.

“I thought you told that brute that you wouldn’t interfere with his little ‘hunt’.” Edgar called after him.

“I did say that, yes.” He mused and gave the man an innocent smile, before ascending the stairs to retreat from the rising sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of first story!  
> McReid is really a god-tier ship and needs more fics, so here's my contribution.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I was a bit stuck with how to begin this story, but the ending (for once) is all planned out so we'll get there eventually... hopefully  
> Hoping to start the next chapter immediately and it will probably end up being the same length.  
> (Rating may change later on)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all so much for the positive feedback, you've made me really want to keep working on this story and actually finish for once!  
> So enjoy this update, it's a bit shorter but the next chapter will come quicker.

It was pouring with rain by the time the sun finally set again, but Jonathan didn’t have the luxury or patience to wait it out. One of the first things he noticed when he’d changed was that he didn’t have to worry about the cold anymore, and he was grateful to not feel the bite of the wind tonight. However, this didn’t mean he couldn’t still get damp, and the downpour was beginning to weigh down his wool coat. The promise of a warm cup of tea sounded especially delightful now, even if he wouldn’t be able to drink it.

As he crossed over the bridge that led towards West End, he spotted the orange light of dim torches from the other side of the channel. He pursed his lips and looked up at the surrounding buildings for a ledge to jump to. Although McCullum had called off the great hunt during the pandemic, the Guard’s patrols still dotted the streets at night. They didn’t attack him on sight anymore, but they weren’t exactly fond of him either. He’d been threatened more than once with a stake through the heart, whenever he’d strayed too close.

Passing by, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, he saw a few patrols looking miserable in the cold, wet weather. Briefly, he wondered if McCullum would still be out investigating the strange skals on a night like this. Surely, the hunter would be chilled to the bone by now if he was searching the streets. The image of an angry and feverish McCullum being brought in to Pembroke sent a shudder through his spine. As if the man wasn’t trying enough when he was healthy.

Jonathan dropped from the end of a balcony landing just outside the blockade to the West End. It was one of the only blockades still up even though the plague was largely eradicated in the city, and he was sure Ascalon was involved. Much to his displeasure.  
The doctor straightened his coat before ducking quickly through the door to avoid the downpour, and moved under the awning of the nearby shops. As he walked along the street’s edge it wasn’t long before the spotted Charlotte Ashbury, who was also standing under the awning. She was scowling, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the weather, or the sign that was refusing to stand up against the wall despite her best efforts. Perhaps both.

“Good evening Miss Charlotte.”

“Doctor Reid.” She sighed as the sign fell flat onto the stones again, and wiped her hands on her skirt. “On a house call?” She asked with a mischievous smile.

“Actually, I’m here to meet your mother.” He reached to help pick up the sign but she waved her hand dismissively.

“Don’t bother, I think I’m done for the night anyway. Nobody’s out in this weather.” She looked at him quizzically. “What are you doing up this far anyway Doctor? You do remember my mother’s house is back there, right?” She smirked and gestured behind him.

He turned instinctively before looking back with a sheepish smile. “Well, if I’m being honest, I came to see if you would accompany me to your mothers? Of course, that is only if you are heading that way…” He trailed off scratching the back of his neck nervously. He had debated with the thought of asking for Charlotte to accompany him for a while. He hated the idea of using her as a means to ease the tension between himself and Elisabeth, but they hadn’t talked since William Marshall had died. And he was unsure about how the conversation would go.

“Has the Guard of Priwen been causing you trouble?” She teased, but there was some tension in her movements as she tucked the sign under her arm, starting down the street back the way he came. Jonathan followed with a grateful smile.

“No… well, yes I suppose. But it’s mostly because I haven’t spoken to Elisabeth in quite a while.” He explained with a thoughtful frown. They came to the door leading out of the district and Charlotte held it open as they walked through, looking at him with a frown.

“Did something happen between you two?”

“We had a bit of an awkward encounter when we last met,” he explained carefully, “if I’m completely honest, I haven’t had the courage to speak to her since.”

“When she confessed her feelings to you?”

He froze where he stood, looking down at her with a stunned expression while she merely smiled at him. Eyes shining humorously.

“She told you?”

“Of course she told me, I’m her daughter!” She chuckled good-naturedly, then sobered at his pained expression. “Don’t worry Doctor, I can assure that my mother holds no bitter feelings towards you.” She patted him on the arm awkwardly, “Try to relax.”

He let out a huff of breath and offered her a half-smile, “I – thank you Miss Charlotte. I do admit I have missed your mother’s company.”

“She has missed you as well. Really, what has been keeping you so busy all these weeks Doctor Reid?”

“You can call me Jonathan if you’d prefer.”

“And you can call me Charlotte.” She smiled back at him. “But you haven’t answered my question – “

“Oi!”

They both turned at the sudden shout and saw a group of Priwen guards who had appeared around the corner on the street ahead. The one who had called out had most of his face covered by a scarf and flat cap shoved low over his eyes, but Jonathan had more than enough experience to tell that he wasn’t happy.

“Don’t worry Charlotte I’ll handle this.” He murmured to her, before turning to the guard with a hand raised in an attempt to placate the man. But before he could attempt conversation Charlotte cut in, hands on her hips.

“Pardon?” She called in irritation. “Is there something you need? Or do you have a problem with us walking down the street?”

“Watch your tone Miss!” The man warned, still approaching with the rest of his patrol. “These streets are dangerous at night, normal folk have no business being out this late.”

“Excuse me – “ Jonathan tried again.

“Excuse me!” Charlotte interrupted again, now scowling at the men. “The only danger I see around here is thugs like you. Are you the police?”

“No, but – “

“Then kindly leave us be before I call for them.”

The guard considered the pair for a moment. Charlotte had her arms crossed now, fixing them with a glare quite reminiscent of McCullum’s if he was to say. And, Jonathan himself was looking between the two with a bewildered expression. Finally, after a staring contest that seemed to last an eternity, the guard relented. Their captain gesturing to the rest of the group to continue back the way they’d came.

“If they get killed it aint our business anymore.” Jonathan heard him grumble to his men as they turned away. He in turn looked to his companion who was watching them go with a satisfied grimace.

“Thank you, Miss Charlotte. I knew you were outspoken, but I must say I never thought you would cut such an intimidating figure.” He laughed, his admiration for the young women growing, especially as she then turned to him with a smirk.

“I’m sick of those men bullying my mother, you, and others who don’t deserve it.” She scowled deeply and something about her look made him suddenly uncomfortable.

“Not overly fond of the Guard?” He guessed, offering her a small smile.

She shook her head and tugged her arms closer to her chest. “There’s no-one in London I despise more.”

“Ah.”

They both paused, lost in their own thoughts as they stared down at the street. Jonathan felt as if he should agree with Charlotte, after all he was the one constantly terrorized by them. And even though he didn’t agree with their methods, he didn’t hate them as vehemently as she seemed to. He was brought back to reality by a drop of rain that found its way underneath his collar to run down his back. Although he couldn’t tell it was cold, the sensation was unnerving, and he instinctively flinched, rubbing the back of his coat.

“We should get somewhere warm and dry Charlotte,” he said clearing his throat, “as lovely as your company is, I’d rather not see you at Pembroke anytime soon.”

“I have to agree.” She chuckled, her face melting back into a good-natured smile, and they both started off down the street again. Both keeping an eye out for any more patrols along the way.

  


  


As usual, every window in Elisabeth’s mansion was lit with warm, yellow light. Jonathan stood under the awning and watched the light catch the rain as it fell past the windows. Charlotte stood behind him knocking on the door impatiently.

“Maybe she’s out?” He suggested innocently.

“I doubt it,” Charlotte sighed, “she’s been spending every night working on her latest piece.”

“Come in!” Elisabeth’s voice called out, muffled, from far way. He guessed she was on the second floor. Jonathan shrunk into his coat a bit, but followed Charlotte through the front door anyway.

“I don’t remember her ever being that dedicated to her art.” He tried, clearing his throat, and glanced at the painting of the familiar castle hanging in the entrance.

“She’s had a lot of spare time lately, being absent from Pembroke,” the young woman explained, walking through the archway and on in to the sitting room, “maybe you could speak to her? Make her feel welcome back there.” He hummed in agreement, taking in the sight of the cozy room. The fire was blazing as usual, and Charlotte didn’t waste time making herself comfortable in front of it. She sat on the lounge and reached for a biscuit from the coffee table to nibble on contently. He himself took the armchair closest to the door. Sitting on the edge of the seat rather uncomfortably.

“Charlotte, Jonathan.” They both turned to see the lady of the house walking down the stairs, wearing an ambiguous smile and with her hair tied into the usual tight bun. He noticed there was spots of white paint on the front of her dress. “What a lovely surprise.”

“Lady Ashbury.” He said, remembering himself and quickly standing to watch her approach. His throat felt dry and he wrung his hands together nervously.

“Jonathan… “ She spoke warmly and it worked to ease his posture instantly. He took a seat again as she moved to join her daughter on the couch, but still sat with his back ramrod straight. “It’s been a while hasn’t it.”

“Indeed, it has.” He watched Charlotte rub Elisabeth’s arm in a comforting gesture, then let out a rattled breath with a deep sigh. “Elisabeth, I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. I should’ve talked to you sooner – “

“Please don’t fret young ekon. It’s me who should be the one to apologize, I shouldn’t have… disappeared like that after…” She cleared her throat awkwardly, “After we both, well… made our feelings clear.”

Elisabeth looked down at the floor while Charlotte gave a stifled cough. If Jonathan could blush, he knew his face would be bright red right now. Then, slowly, he gave an awkward attempt at a laugh.

“’Young ekon’? Really? How long exactly will it take me to become a fully fledged vampire if I may ask?”

“Much longer than a couple months new-born.” She teased, finally relaxing into the conversation with an easy smile. Looking pleased, Charlotte patted her mother on the knee before standing up.

“I am going to go make myself some tea. Would either of you two enjoy a cup?”

“Yes please Charlotte.” Elisabeth replied fondly while Jonathan nodded in assent. She then turned to look at the Doctor again, folding her hands neatly in her lap. “So, what have you been up to lately Jonathan?”

“Pembroke has been fairly busy this past week,” he hummed in thought, “actually, that was one of the reasons I came to talk to you tonight. That and to catch up with a dear friend of course.”

“I suspected as much, all work as usual. You need to relax sometimes my dear.” She chided with a playful smile not quite unlike her daughters. He returned the smile, leaning forward in his seat and steepling his fingers as he decided how best to explain.

“Yesterday night we had a group come in with a patient who’d been attacked by skals, except apparently these were no normal skals.”

“How so?”

“Well… they had red- glowing eyes.” It sounded somehow even more ridiculous coming out of his own mouth, and he leaned back in the armchair half expecting Elisabeth to burst out in laughter. Instead she pursed her lips in thought.

Well, at least she was considering the possibility.

“Are you sure they weren’t just seeing things?” She suggested finally, still frowning thoughtfully.

“I am almost certain their account is reliable.”

“Why so confident?” She raised an eyebrow. It was his turn to purse his lips, he was glad Charlotte wasn’t in the room.

“The injured man was a member of Priwen, he was accompanied by two others… one of which was Geoffrey McCullum.”

Elisabeth blinked in surprise, leaning back. “McCullum as in the leader of Priwen? You actually met him… in person?” She seemed horrified at the thought and Jonathan suddenly realized how little he had told her from the end of the last month.

“Forgive me Elisabeth. I suppose it just has never come up, but I’ve met Mister McCullum on several occasions,” he admitted, before continuing hesitantly, “although none of those meetings have gone too smoothly.”

“Several occasions? I – “ A frown crossed her face and she looked at him with a searching scowl. “Has he ever tried to attack you Jonathan? Or hurt you in any way?”

“Well…” he hummed, then paused. The honest answer was ‘yes’ but the look in Elisabeth’s eye made him hesitate. Was he not just as much to blame as the hunter? After all he had fought back with just as much ferocity. A small part of himself wanted to complain; ‘but he started it!’  
“We have… traded blows, but I hold no animosity towards the man. Even if he doesn’t feel the same.”

“Jonathan the man wants you dead, how could you still give him the benefit of the doubt?” She was obviously irritated with him but she also looked confused. As if she was completely perplexed by his attitude, which she probably was.

“His hatred for vampires isn’t unfounded Elisabeth, I have cleaned my fair share of skals and ekons alike from London’s streets myself.” He tried to explain, but the argument sounded weak even to him. “Besides there’s his past to consider as well – “

“His past?” Now she just looked confused. “What of it?”

“I don’t think that’s my place to tell, my lady.” He used the formal title in attempt to lighten the conversation. But she was still frowning speculatively.

“He told you then.” She commented in a tone he couldn’t quite place, seemingly searching his face for something. “How many conversations have you two had?”

“Not many, the man’s dreadfully stubborn and rarely passes on a chance to remind me how much he despises me…” he was staring at the rug for a few seconds before realizing he’d trailed off. Glancing back up at Elisabeth he saw her watching him with another peculiar look, “Is something wrong?”

“No! Nothing at all my dear.” She said a bit too quickly, then cleared her throat before continuing. “So, he told you about these strange skals?”

He nodded, “I was told they were apparently smarter than the average skal too.”

“How peculiar.” She was still peering at him curiously. “Then you’ve come to ask what I know about these ‘red-eyed skals’? I must confess I’ve never heard of such a thing, but perhaps you should speak to Old Bridget.”

“Bridget of course!” He cursed himself for not thinking of the woman himself. If anyone knew about skals behaving strangely it would be her. “As always Elisabeth, your years of wisdom far exceed my own.”

She laughed, a fresh, crisp sound. “Years indeed! Will you be off to the docks then? I do wish you’d stay a bit longer but I can see you’re busy.”

“I promise I will visit again soon, but you should visit Pembroke as well. We have all missed you dearly, especially Edgar.”

“Ah, yes.” She pursed her lips and stared straight ahead as if envisioning the man. “I suppose I should lead by your example, it’s about time we talked.” He was standing up as she talked and glanced at the kitchen apologetically as he realized Charlotte was still making him tea. Elisabeth seemed to catch this and smiled at him again. “She won’t mind Jonathan, thank you for stopping by. And tell Old Bridget I said hello.”

“I will, but I think I’ll go by the crime scene first actually. It’s just a couple streets over on West End.” He straightened his coat as Elisabeth rose, then he reached a hand forward to shake. Stopped. Withdrew it and went for a hug. Quickly stopped again. And finally, unsure of what else to do, went for the hand shake again. With a fond smile, she shook his hand back, before giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

“I’m sorry if I made things strange between us.”

“Please, do not take responsibility for my awkward behavior.” He chuckled warmly. They both paused for a second in comfortable silence. Jonathan felt his shoulders ease with relief. “See you again soon Elisabeth. Tell Charlotte I said goodbye, and thank you.”

“I will, and you too Jonathan.” She watched with a small smile as he strolled back down the hall. Back towards the streets, and a crime scene where he was almost sure he would run into the Guard for the second time that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geoffrey will be in the next chapter I promise.
> 
> I really liked Charlotte and Elisabeth in the game and wished their characters had been fleshed out better. Charlotte probably won't be too prominent but Elisabeth will definitely come back a few times at least. Also, this is set in an alternate universe where Elisabeth didn't die (obviously) but actually told Jonathan she had feelings for him and he had to gently turn her down, which sucked for the both of them.
> 
> Updates look like they're going to be weekly for now, and if you have any ideas, suggestions or found any grammar mistakes please don't hesitate to comment! I'm awful at formatting, so please.


	3. Chapter 3

The rain had slowed to a drizzle by the time Jonathan got back outside. Allowing him the luxury to walk down the middle of the street as he usually did. Given the guard wasn’t there of course. However, he still took his time through the small park out front of Elisabeth’s manor. The night was still young and he didn’t doubt that Priwen would still be crawling all over the crime scene.

Meeting with Elisabeth again had been strange. He had expected it to be far more awkward but obviously, had forgotten his friend’s compassion from their time apart.

Jonathan frowned, thinking back to what she’d said about Pembroke and Swansea. He supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised that she still harbored ill feelings towards the doctor after his betrayal, but the thought of her holed up alone in her mansion for all this time weighed on his heart. No doubt she eventually would’ve uncovered Swansea’s involvement in the epidemic, but it didn’t sit right with him that he was the one to break that trust between them, and leave them with the broken pieces. He’d have to make it a necessity to visit Elisabeth regularly after tonight. And also have another talk with the good doctor Swansea as well.

With renewed determination, Jonathan strode through the alley he knew connected to the next street over. Just as the dim torches of the Guard came into view around the corner, he slowed as he was hit with the strong smell of blood from down the street. From what he could tell it wasn’t much, but the rain had washed it down towards himself.

He was surprised in a proud sort of way that no skals had shown up to investigate. It spoke in volumes of how the city had improved since the pandemic.

Jonathan followed the invisible trail up to where the group of guards were standing around three sprawled bodies. He made a wild guess that they were the vampires McCullum and his men had killed.

The closest man was glaring off down the street in the opposite direction from which he came as he heard Jonathan approach. The man turned, folding his arms to offer him a suspicious glare. Jonathan offered him a friendly smile in return.

“Good evening sir.” He greeted with a nod. The guard looked him up and down as the doctor did his best to look as un-vampiric, or un-intimidating, as possible; smiling warmly with his hands clasped in front of him. He even put an effort into blinking often. After a moment of scrutinisation, the man seemed satisfied enough to answer.

“Evenin’,” he grumbled, eyes still narrowed, “what’s a toff like you doin round at this time er night? And at a crime scene none-er-less?”

“I’m with the Pembroke hospital actually.” He decided to answer honestly, hoping McCullum hadn’t outed his cover to all of his men. Not yet at least. “One of your comrades injured by these vampires came in last night. I was hoping to examine the bodies to help in any way that I can.”

The man seemed momentarily taken aback at his casual mention of vampires, but understanding soon dawned on his face, twisting into ugly anger. Jonathan tried to maintain his calm demeanor. Had he somehow figured out what he was?

“Figures, bloody Pembroke.” The man spat irritably. “As soon as leeches are involved all of a sudden you’re ‘ere to help. Well, you can take your fancy doctor shite, and shove it –”

“Doctor Reid!”

Jonathan let out a breath of relief as he was saved from the harrowing conversation. Another younger-looking man came up behind his colleague to pat him on the shoulder in reassurance.

“Don’t worry Jameson, I’ll take this one.”

The grumpy guard; Jameson, wasn’t looking particularly worried in Jonathan’s opinion. But after shooting the doctor a loathing sneer he stomped off to join the rest of the guards still gathered around the bodies. Looking back to the other man, Jonathan tried to place his face. He’d met so many Priwen guards that their faces had all started to blend into one.

“Thought McCullum told you not to poke your nose round here doc?” He chastised with a good-humored smirk. Jonathan’s uncertain frowned quickly morphed into a bright smile as he finally recognized the familiar face.

“Dawson! My, am I glad you are on duty tonight.” He chuckled, “Feeling better?” Dawson, thankfully, didn’t appear to share his leader’s frosty demeanor and actually joined in as he laughed.

“I’m fine doctor.” Waving off his concern, “Boss assigned me here actually, said you would show up. I tried to get the night off, said there was no way you would show up to a Priwen crime scene. But…“ He gestured to Reid with a shrug, “turns out he was right. That’s why I’m not in charge.”

“In all fairness, McCullum and I have met many times,” Jonathan explained, smiling, “I would be surprised if he still wasn’t able to tell when I was lying.”

“Really? From what I’ve heard he’s only talked with you twice. Including last night.”

“Oh, well… “ Jonathan went back to frowning, looking down at the pavement as he tried to think back.

Until he remembered that Dawson was still standing across from him.

He straightened up and gave an embarrassed chuckle. “Well, for once I’m glad of McCullum’s foresight to assign you on duty.”

“Speak for yourself.” Dawson replied with a grin, “So you here to see the crime scene then? Examine the bodies and whatnot?”

“I hoped to yes, if that is alright of course?” Jonathan asked mostly as a formality. Peering behind Dawson, he saw the group of guards still talking amongst themselves. Only one of them was actually looking at the bodies, but his ‘examining’ consisted of flipping one over to pull a face at the gaping wounds.

“Dunno if McCullum would like it too much,” he hummed. Frankly, Reid was surprised that he was even considering the idea.   
“But investigators are gonna show up within the hour to take over.” He glanced behind himself to where the doctor had been looking, grimacing at the rest of his colleagues. “And these rookies have no idea what they’re doing.” His sentence was punctuated by a raucous laugh from the group as the man who’d been inspecting a body stuck his finger into the wound.  
“Oi!” Dawson yelled, but was thoroughly ignored. Jonathan pursed his lips at the scene.

“I’m surprised McCullum isn’t here, where is he exactly?” He asked curiously, not without a twinge of concern. “There hasn’t been another attack has there?”

Dawson gave a harsh laugh. “No chance that I’m gonna tell you where he is, sorry doctor.” He chuckled awkwardly before glancing back with a look of consternation. “No more attacks we’ve heard of though, and we hope it stays that way.”

“I hope so too.” Jonathan hummed in agreement. He supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised McCullum was off, involved in a new problem. For as long as he had known the man he’d never once seen him actually rest.

“Well, feel free to have a look then if you think it’ll help.” He frowned. “Those things are good and dead now, but they still give me the creeps.”

“Thank you, Dawson. I’ll try and be brief.” He smiled in sympathy, watching as the guard turned back to the dark street and crossed his arms tightly against his chest.

As he approached the centerpiece of the crime scene, the small group of guards immediately went on alert, all eyeing him warily. But they must’ve seen him chatting with Dawson, as most of them turned back to ease back into their conversation. It was only the guard who had growled at Jonathan before who kept an eye on the doctor, lips twisted into a permanent scowl. He elected to ignore him.

“Good evening gentlemen.” Jonathan tried to engage them in conversation. They spared him another wary glance, but not one replied. With a sigh he squatted down next to the nearest body and turned it over to get to work.

  
The first thing he noticed about the skal’s corpse was its absence of a head.

At least now he had the cause of death. Unfortunately, this was the assailant and not the victim.

Without much else to go on except for an unusually pale body, Reid moved on to the next. This one was blackened and charred to the point of being entirely unrecognizable. He peered at what he guessed was the face with a frown.

McCullum sure wasn’t making this easy.

The last body was already flipped over and he recognized it as the one that the guard from earlier had been desecrating. The wound on its chest was gaping and admittedly quite disgusting. It was a good thing he was a doctor.

“Strange…” He muttered to himself as he scanned the rest of the corpse. Apart from the usual haggard look of skals he couldn’t see any other wounds on the body.

“Nothin’ strange about it mate.” One of the guards piped up from the group, obviously having overheard his mumbling. “Only good leech is a dead leech.” The rest agreed with a hearty laugh that left a bad taste in Jonathan’s mouth.

“It’s the circumstance of its death that is strange.” He explained, though he wasn’t sure if they were still listening. “How many vampires have you seen die after being skewered on the end of a blade?” Turning, he saw that they indeed were still paying attention. Although, none of them looked as if they were really pondering the question.

“Loads, why do you ask?”

“Tons!”

“If you tried to stab one of them to death you would stabbing for a long time.” Jonathan offered them the most understanding smile he could muster.

“Well, what if it was a stake toff?” Jameson finally spoke up, sneering at the doctor from the back of the group. This time Jonathan’s smile was genuine as he answered patiently.

“The wound is a slit, see the tearing here?” He gestured with a finger along the edge of the wound. “If it was a stake it would be more ragged and not gone deep enough to penetrate to the other side.” As he spoke, he carefully turned the body on its side to show the second wound on the back, but the sight gave him pause.

The scraps of clothing around the torn flesh were stained dark with dried blood. And, as he looked closer, he saw that the wound was similarly crusted over.

Shocked, Jonathan followed the trail of blood to see that large amounts had pooled underneath the body before running down the street. That couldn’t be right.  
He followed the invisible trail a couple meters, brow furrowed as he paced. Any vampire who had drunken this much blood wouldn’t need to feed for days. So why had it attacked McCullum and his men?

Not only that, but the blood from the corpse smelt strange. As he leaned in to observe it closer a sulphury smell tickled his nose and almost made him sneeze.

A couple months ago, he would’ve immediately run through any scientific explanation for condition like this. Indeed, some small portion of his mind wanted to assume this was the cause of drugs like acetanilide or phenacetin. But over these past few weeks he’d experienced things he could never have dreamt of. Things he couldn’t explain. He suspected that such was the case now as well.

Going back to the corpse, he collected what little amount of blood remained to sample for later. All the while conscious of the eyes on his back from the guards.

This case had evolved for himself from something of curiosity, to a harrowing trail. Few ideas formed in his mind for what these peculiar skals could mean, and none of them were good. He glanced behind him at the group of men with pursed lips. Standing back up from where he’d crouched down, the doctor paced towards the men.  
He needed to get to the root of this quickly before it became a problem, or worse. That left only one trail that was still warm at least.

“Excuse me gentlemen.” The men had gone quiet as he’d approached. Now they all watched him warily, a couple even wore glares. “I was hoping to speak with McCullum, is he around?”

A couple of the men let out a bark of laughter and Jonathan feared for a second they’d give him the same answer Dawson had.

“Fat chance, he’s probably off on one of his secret confidential investigations.” One of them rattled on sarcastically. “We get sent out to do the work while he’s off relaxing back at headquarters.”

“You’re better off checking out the bar.” Another sneered and Jonathan furrowed his brow at the man. Is this how Priwen talked about their leader behind his back? Not that he thought very fondly of the man, but from the level of commitment he’d seen him put into Priwen’s endeavors it hardly seemed fair.

“Do you any idea where he might be? Specifically?” He tried again.

“Think he said something about the cemetery.” A man spoke up with a shrug. The doctor latched onto the tidbit of information, offering the man a muttered thanks and small nod before turning to hurry down the street. He hoped he could still catch the man if he really was there. What on earth was he doing at a graveyard?

The cemetery in Whitechapel wasn’t Jonathan’s favorite place to visit. It was poorly lit and served as a hub for any feral skals that still roamed the city because of the blanket of darkness. But what kept him away for the most part was the fresh wounds he still had from his meeting with Mary last month. As he entered the graveyard, he mentally shook himself of the darker thoughts that threatened to take hold and weigh him back down. This visit wasn’t about himself.

The soft thumps of a distant heart led him down the path as he walked past the rows of gravestones. A deep breath in of the cold night air, still heavy with the scent of rain, told him that it didn’t belong to the hunter but he continued down the path anyway. If there was one human here tonight the other shouldn’t be too far?

As he walked, he thought back to the last time he had visited the graveyard. Partly as a distraction and partly because of the impending conversation with the same stubborn man. It seemed like McCullum hadn’t told anyone, or at least not Dawson about that night. Probably because he had caved in and accepted the ekon’s request, which he supposed would be questionable from a leader of vampire hunters. Still, the thought troubled him. Did the hunter regret his cooperation with Jonathan? If so, what hope did he have of finding a way to make him come around now?

A high-pitched hiss broke him out of his contemplation and he turned quickly towards the sound only to see a blur of pale skin throwing itself towards him. Jonathan acted on instinct, throwing his weight to the side he disappeared into shadow, reappearing a second later behind the skal as he now realized it was. The creature hit the ground where he’d just been standing and looked around for its prey who had vanished into thin air. Jonathan was only allowed a second to recover from the sudden attack before it spun around to lock on again with another low hiss. Now he could see it’s eyes, glowing bright red. His own eyes widening, he grabbed for the blade on his belt, just as the red-eyed skal leapt again, now aiming at his face. But before he could draw the rusted machete, Jonathan felt something whiz by his ear and saw the creature thrown backwards, as if punched in mid-air.

“Move.”

Jonathan turned again and saw McCullum, for who else could it be, standing poised with crossbow at the ready, aimed at what he hoped was the skal. He quickly stepped aside and was relieved when the bolt didn’t follow him, and was instead loosened to bury into the creature’s head with a sickening crunch.

“What are you doing here Reid?”

He watched as the hunter paced past him. Approaching the downed vampire, he drew his sword and decapitated the corpse to make sure it was dead.

“That’s funny, I was about to ask the same thing.”

McCullum turned back around to glare at the ekon, Reid noted that the sword was glistening with blood. The hunter opened his mouth as if to bite back a retort but was interrupted by another screech. This time it came from the opposite direction.

Another skal jumped from the bushes, diving down from the ledge above where McCullum was standing. The hunter spun around with astonishing speed, just in time to catch it with his blade. The creature fell to the ground and let out a gargled cry as it clutched at the bleeding wound on its chest with clawed hands. This one had red-eyes as well.  
Its cry was obviously heard as it was answered in tandem by several more, coming from every direction around them.

McCullum cursed under his breath.

“Fantastic,” Jonathan muttered before drawing the machete from his coat to eye the rusted edge skeptically, “just how many of these creatures are there?”

“I don’t need your help leech, I’m just fine on my own.”

Another red-eyed skal vaulted a gravestone to the doctor’s left. They both watched as it hissed at him, crouching down as if to leap again. It didn’t get the chance as Jonathan slashed it across the face, leaving it to fall back with a shriek. He eyed the machete with a renewed appreciation, before turning back to the hunter.

“You can’t hide this issue from me McCullum!” He called over. The man seemed in no fit state to reply as he was currently fending off two more skals. So he continued.  
“I’m involved now whether you like it or not, and let’s face the facts – “ He paused to sidestep a leaping skal before cutting it down from behind, “you need my help!”

“Like hell I do.” The hunter spat before stabbing forward to skewer one with his sword. As he was pushing the corpse off the end with one foot, Jonathan saw another creature prowling in the shadows behind the hunter, fangs bared. Before it could lunge, he reached forward. Feeling a tug at his gut as the shadows around the creature coalesced, reaching forward with smoky tendrils to grab at its limbs. McCullum whipped around, blade once again free only to watch as the skal was skewered through the middle by a spear of shadows. When they had melted back into the ground Jonathan straightened again, fixing his coat with a small smirk.

“Yes, I see you have everything under control.”

“Fuck off leech.”

They both stood quietly for a minute, letting the adrenaline wear off. Jonathan waited for another skal to appear. When it seemed as if they were alright for the moment, he stepped forward to close some of the distance between himself and McCullum, who eyed him with yet another glare. Really, if the man kept scowling like that one day the wind was going to change and his face would freeze that way. He considered sharing this sentiment with the man for a moment, before thinking against it. He needed to focus, so much of this night had been used up already.

“I meant it when I offered my assistance before you know.”

“I didn’t doubt that Doctor.” He squinted suspiciously. Reid sighed.

“It feels the same as last month.” He hurried to clarify, “With the epidemic I mean. More of these strange skals does not—”

Suddenly he was interrupted as one last skal burst out of the dark foliage to stop on the path between them. It looked at the corpses around it with a low hiss as Jonathan blinked in surprise. McCullum gripped his sword with renewed vigor.

“Someone’s late to the party.” The hunter chuckled humorlessly.

Whipping around, the creature’s burning eyes locked onto him and it bared its fangs. It let out another high-pitched hiss, blinking away to avoid a swipe of his sword, and darted up the path that led further into the cemetery.

Jonathan watched it go before looking at McCullum expectantly, waiting to follow behind and avoid a blade biting into his back. However, the man hesitated. He managed to tear his eyes from the skals retreating form to glare at the doctor. The message was clear; ‘don’t follow me.’

In turn, he inclined his head with a half-smile. McCullum’s glower deepened and he grumbled something inaudible under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Just keep a good distance doctor.”

Jonathan watched as the hunter ran up the path, seemingly disappearing to be swallowed by the darkness. But he could still make out the fast beating of his heart as he pursued the creature. He didn’t relish the idea of continuing on further into the graveyard, but as he followed after McCullum and the abnormal skal he reasoned that he didn’t have much of a choice.

He finally caught up to McCullum at the courtyard because of course the skal ran here.

The man was hunched down over the body of the creature which lay sprawled beside some nondescript grave. The blood in front of the tombstone indicated that it had died there but he suspected McCullum had pulled it off.

As Jonathan approached, McCullum stood with a huff of breath that sounded almost like a sigh. He wiped blood off of his hand onto his coat, and then turned to fix him with the usual suspicious glare. He looked tired he realized suddenly. Reid hadn’t noticed the dark circles under the man’s eyes before.

“The corpse is yours. I’ve already looked at it.”

“I already got a blood sample actually.” He pulled out the vial to show the man, who looked at it with distaste. “From the crime scene.” He explained after a moment.

“Right.”

Jonathan lowered his hand with a frown.

After looking at him for another second, McCullum continued. “What do you want? A congratulations?”

“I want you to accept my assistance on this case.”  
The hunter crossed his arms. Jonathan shot back with an affronted look.  
“Why must you resist any attempt at help on my half? You do realize I am a doctor, right?”

“Maybe, but you’re also a leech.”

“You know I’m not like them, these creatures.” He gestured a hand towards the skals body without looking.

“Do I? Every time I run into you; you’re always covered in blood.” He pointed at Jonathan’s outstretched hand which was indeed still coated in dry blood from the body he’d examined earlier.

“For goodness sake Geoffrey, I work in a hospital.” He seethed, rubbing his hand furiously against his coat. Seemingly oblivious to the doctor’s bristled state, McCullum rolled his eyes with a scoff.

“That’s exactly my point doctor. And why do you care so much about working with Priwen anyway? You seemed to do just fine yourself last month.”

“No thanks to the guard, or you for that matter.”

“I was doing my job.”

“I didn’t realize that involved killing innocent people.”

It was McCullum’s turn to bristle in anger. Fixing him with a dark glare, Jonathan expected the man to yell, most likely using some choice words, but instead he gave a mirthless smirk.

“Well, it’s a good thing you aren’t a person then.”

Jonathan let out a slow breath between clenched teeth. He generally thought of himself as a well put-together man, able to deflect insults from upset patients and disgruntled coworkers when needed. But, something about McCullum’s endless tirade of insults always managed to get under his skin.

“Do you truly despise me that much, that you would run the risk of another epidemic in London?” He snapped. McCullum visibly tensed at his sharp accusatory tone.

“Don’t start lecturing me about risks Reid. It was your own leech-loving doctor friend that caused it in the first place!”

Jonathan looked away from the hunter’s twisted scowl, because he was simmering in his own anger, and couldn’t think of an appropriate response. After a silent moment that was heavy with tension, the doctor finally spoke.

“Perhaps if you had just – “

He broke off suddenly as his eyes caught sight of a familiar grave a way off from where they were standing. After a few seconds of him standing still, staring at it and unsure what to say, McCullum spoke up. His tone still tense and cold.

“What is it Reid?”

“Geoffrey I- I’m—” Said in so soft and gentle a tone, the man’s brow drew together in a scowl deeper than any he had made during their argument. He spun to look at where the doctor was staring, shell-shocked and Jonathan watched sadly as the McCullum’s shoulders dropped. Like something was being drained from him.

He walked behind him, making sure to maintain a respectful distance as McCullum approached the grave of his surrogate father; the late Carl Eldritch.

Dirt was piled up around a now empty hole. The ground around it looked as if a crowd of people had scraped away at the dirt indiscriminately. So much so, that the coffins on either side were half exposed as well.

But the piece that drew his eyes immediately was the blood dripping from the headstone. Drawn to spell out a message. If the tone had been lighter Jonathan would’ve commented that it was quite cliché.

“Priwen’s justice is at hand.” Jonathan muttered it quietly and glanced at McCullum, expecting him to shoot another loathing glare his way. Instead, he simply stood there, staring at the hole where Eldritch’s coffin had been with an inscrutable expression. Then, slowly, he got down on one knee and lowered his head. Jonathan couldn’t see his face.

They both waited there a while.

At one point he reached a hand forward to place it on the man’s shoulder, but thought better of it and stood with hands clasped behind his back solemnly.

Just as Reid had been debating whether sitting would disturb the hunter, McCullum finally spoke. His voice came out rough and he was taken aback by the emotions laced in his tone.

“You really want to help Reid?”

“Yes.” He replied in the sincerest tone he could muster. Watching as the man let out a rattled sigh. His face was still hidden where it rested on one arm propped on his knee.

“Alright.”

McCullum stood up suddenly and Jonathan followed suit. Still watching him carefully. He seemed to have composed himself as he turned to look at him with a stern expression. He was surprised to see no redness around his eyes, but instead there was something different in the way he held himself. His glare was stormy and looking at him, Jonathan understood why Swansea was so wary of his friend being around the vampire hunter.

“I have some conditions if I am going to accept your help.”

“Naturally.”

“Anything you find, you tell me about before pursuing it.”

Jonathan considered this for a moment, choosing to look at the stone on the path next to them rather than the loose soil at his feet.

“Sounds fair enough, as long as you offer me the same courtesy.”

“It wasn’t really an optional choice, but fine. You also can’t eat anyone. You attack any of my men and I won’t hesitate to put a stake through you. Got it leech?”

Jonathan took a deep breath, but let it slide. The man was lucky he still felt bad for him.

“I promise not to eat anyone. If I do however, feel free to shoot me.”

McCullum narrowed his eyes at the condescending tone, Jonathan held up a placating hand and he rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to keep an eye on you as well.” At the doctor’s raised eyebrow, he continued with a tone of warning. “That means everywhere you go; I’ll be there too.”

Jonathan screwed up his face at the sardonic smile. “What fun.”

“You think I want to lug a leech around with me? You’re the one that wants to help doctor.”

Jonathan pretended to ponder the proposition for a few seconds, before replying with a sigh. “Very well. Although I’d appreciate if you didn’t threaten to kill me quite so frequently.”

“I can’t make any promises.” He smirked. Jonathan gave him a wry smile back, then they stood quietly for a moment. Unsure of where to go from here, he took his lead from the hunter who fidgeted uncomfortably, before turning to look at the grave once more. Jonathan hadn’t realized the hunter’s face had relaxed until it hardened back into a deep scowl.  
“Bastards.” A muttered curse under his breath

Jonathan cleared his throat. “Do you have any idea of who could have done this?” Certainly, it was someone who had a grudge against Priwen but that didn’t exactly narrow it down. Not that he would say that aloud.

Not right now at least.

“Oh, I have someone in mind.”

Jonathan turned to look at him in surprise, “Who?”

McCullum met his gaze, and eyed him up and down with a calculating look.

“How’s your standing with Ascalon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys, it's been a while...
> 
> Sorry for immediately breaking the schedule, went on holidays and forgot my laptop... but on the plus side this chapter is the longest yet!
> 
> Already started on the next chapter, our boys are going to Ascalon! Get ready for some protectiveReidTM
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
